1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and a sensor arrangement method thereof, and for example, to an electronic apparatus which guides a position of sensor arrangement and a sensing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with development of electronic technologies, various types of network services have been provided.
Existing home network system indicates a system in which, by performing network matching between a home network installed in home and an external communication network, intelligent communication is available. Through this networking, sharing of information resources in home and efficiency of individual products can be maximized and/or improved.
However, recently, in order to satisfy user's needs for new and various functions, an internet of things which enable information sharing by connecting objects via networks in various fields such as house appliances, electronic goods, health care, remote checking, smart home, and smart car are gaining increasing attention.
Accordingly, a method which can more efficiently utilize internet of things (hereinafter, “IoT”) is needed.